Boarding School
by GormagonlovesTiva
Summary: Jess goes to a boarding school to play soccer behind her parents back


"Mum please this would be a really good experience for me, I would get to meet new people, and I might be able to find an Indian boy to date?" Jessminder Bhamra was begging her mum to let her go to boarding school in the country side of England which specialised in a girls' soccer team.

"Ba ba you are too young to go off to school where you would not be able to get a proper Indian meal for months, it would limit the time which you spend with your family."

"Mum I am able to come home for the holidays, you could come out and visit me on weekends, I might be able to find an Indian man to marry, I can live for a couple of months without proper food I would be able to get some on weekends and I do not mind eating some different foods please mum dad said I could go, I really want this experience please."

"I will allow you to go so long as you call me once a week."

"Thank you, thank you I get to go thankyou mum." Jess was jumping around; she was so excited to be able to go she would be able to play soccer without her parents stopping her as you had to play a port for the school.

Boarding School

"I would like to welcome our new students and welcome back our old students I'm looking forward to our knew year, and I'm hoping we can do as well in sports this year as we have in past years. Sport tryouts will be held tomorrow, I would like to introduce our new soccer coach for the girls, Joseph O'Sullivan, Mr O'Sullivan played on the boy's team last year but due to a injuries he agreed to take on the head coach position after our old coach left. Girls please treat him with respect he is very capable."

"And hot." The girl next to Jess whispered.

"Well this is the end of assembly, the room assignments are posted on each door, the first years are one the first floor of dorms, second years on the second and so on. Assembly dismissed." All the girls stood up and waited for the official party to leave the room before the student's left.

"So are you knew, I have not seen you around before, I'm Jules by the way." The girl who was sitting next to her in the assembly came up and introduced herself to Jess.

"Hi I'm Jess, yeah you were right I am new, would you be able to help me find my room?"

"Yeah sure, I think you will be with me. So what sport are you trying out for?"

"Well, I want to try out for the soccer team, what sport do you do?" Jules seems to be quiet nice, she is the first person here to talk to me.

"I played on the soccer team last year, and am hoping to get back on it but Joe is quiet harsh."

"Is Joe the coach?"

"Yeah, he is a student here; he is in the year above us."

So the coach is in the year above us yet he is coaching the girls team I guess he was a good player. "So why is he coaching instead of playing?"

"Well as the head mentioned he got injured while playing last year, he did some knee injury and now can't play so he coach's the girls because the guys give him hell for not playing they say he is a pussy so he chose to coach the girls team. Well it looks like I you are bunking with me Jess."

Wow had he really already tried to coach the guy's team. "Well then I guess I am going to have a lot of fun this year."

"If you don't mind me asking why you changed schools, I'm guessing you went to a public school before this."

"Well, by coming here I have to play a sport for school, so I'm able to play soccer and my parents can't do anything to stop me from playing."

"Why did your parents not let you play soccer?"

"Well you have to wear short shorts, so you can see too much of your legs, and no self-respecting Indian girl would play such a sport if they want to get a good Indian husband. So I convinced my parents to let me go here and so now I am able to play soccer."

"Wow do you have strict parents; I thought my mum was bad all she wants to do is to get a boyfriend. Wait, do you mean that you have never played a proper game?"

"Well I had to go went behind my parents backs but I played on team the being of this year but otherwise I have not played a proper game." I guess she was worried that there could be people on the team who don't know how to play the sport.

"It seemed as if you had never played the game before, so you would not have had much chance of getting on the team. What position do you play?"

Well it seemed I was right she did not want someone on the team who could not play, "I play forward, what about you?"

"Forward, so you have boots, and other gear for training?"

"Yeah I have the gear, so I guess I am up against you in tryouts tomorrow."

"Looks like it, I'm kind of tired so I think I might go to bed, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight."

Please Review


End file.
